<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hozier as Cernunnos by alby_mangroves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663495">Hozier as Cernunnos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves'>alby_mangroves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gaelic mythology, Gen, Horned God, Hozier is just such a great candidate for the naked forest child aesthetic, Irish Mythology - Freeform, Male presenting nipples, cernunnos - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of Andrew Hozier-Byrne reimagined as forest deity, Cernunnos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hozier as Cernunnos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/gifts">RembrandtsWife</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for the great prompt, MT! I hope you like him ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/625308658512920576/hozier-for-the-lovely-rembrandtswife-3">Tumblr</a>  |  <a href="https://twitter.com/_artgroves_/status/1289907551363108865">Twitter</a></strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>